Core Game Mechanics and AI: Traditions
The Core Game Mechanics and Ai mod overhauls traditions completely overhauls the vanilla traditions while adding a robust system of AI weights to greatly enhance the AI's decisions regarding tradition choices. Discovery Adoption Bonus: replaced with +1 tech alternatives. To Boldly Go (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): replaced with -10% anomaly fail risk, +15% anomaly discovery chance, +25% survey speed. Sensing Tendril (hive-mind empires only): replaced with -10% anomaly fail risk, +15% anomaly discovery chance, +25% survey speed. Exploration Drones (machine empires only): replaced with -10% anomaly fail risk, +15% anomaly discovery chance, +25% survey speed. Science Division (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): replaced with +33% leader experience gain. Mindlink (hive-mind empires only): replaced with +33% leader experience gain. Research Path Optimization (machine empires only): replaced with +33% leader experience gain. Polytechnic Education (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): unlocks a new building called "Polytechnic Complex" (see the entry regarding builds for more details). Hyperadaptive Evolution (hive-mind empires only): this tradition was renamed The Deep Mind and it unlocks a new building called "Deep Thought Node"(see the entry regarding builds for more details). Iterative AI (machine empires only): unlocks a new building called "Iterative AI Nexus" (See the entry regarding building for more detail). Diplomacy Adoption Bonus: changed to unlock the federation. Dynamic Economorphism (diplomacy): was renamed Dynamic Biomorphism and instead of giving +10% habitability it gives +1 trait point and -15% species modding cost. The Federation: this tradition was renamed Xeno-Diplomatic Protocols and instead of unlocking federations (adoption bonus now), it gives +25% trust growth and -25% border friction. Entente Coordination: this tradition was renamed Galactic Diplomacy and its bonus was moved to the diplomacy finisher, it instead gives -50% diplomatic influence cost and +25% trade attractiveness. Alien Tourism: xenophiles unlock the new building Plurality Forum instead of the visitor center. Finisher Bonus (diplomacy): added -50 trust cap and +100% federation naval capacity contribution (former bonus of entente coordination). Versatility (machine empire only) Adoption Bonus: changed to unlock the federation. Also gives +50 trust cap and +20 opinion with other machine empires (only!). Peak Performance: replaced the +1 leader skill level (moved to the synchronicity tree), with +5% machine/robot pop production bonus. Universal Compatibility: gives +25% trust growth and -25% border friction instead of unlocking the federation (moved to adoption bonus). Adaptive Programming: gives +1 machine modification points (robomodding) Finisher Bonus: changed to give -50% diplomatic influence cost and +100% federation naval contribution. Adaptability (hive minds, inward perfection and fanatic purifiers only) Adoption Bonus: replaced the -15% pop food requirement adoption bonus (moved to Dietary Enrichment) with -50% clear tile blocker cost and -50% clear tile blocker time. Dietary Enrichment: replaced the +20% food tile bonus with -15% pop food requirement. Adaptive Ecology: reduced the terraforming cost reduction bonus to -10% (was -15%), added +25% terraforming speed bonus. Domination Adoption Bonus: added +50 subject trust cap bonus (moved from the tradition Star Lords) Protection Racket: increased the energy tribute bonus to 20% (was 12.5%) Star Lords: removed the trust cap bonus (moved to Domination adoption bonus), reduced the subject integration cooldown reduction to -25% and added -25% subject integration influence costs. Finisher Bonus: added a +50% influence from protectorates bonus. Purity (machine empires, inward perfection, devouring swarm and fanatic purifiers only) Adoption Bonus: the adoption bonus was replaced, now unlocking a new planetary edict called Bastion of Purity. This edict lasts 20 years (double the standard), costs 150 influence (standard) and it gives +10% pop production, -10% pop consumer goods cost, -10% ship/building build cost on planet. Appropriation (inward perfection only): this tradition was limited only to Inward Perfection empires and its bonus was reduced from -50% resettlement cost to -30%. Enhanced Pacification: this is a new tradition that replaces Appropriation for machine empires, devouring swarms and fanatic purifiers. It gives -35% unrest on planets. Never Surrender (inward perfection only): this tradition was limited only to Inward Perfection empires and its bonus was changed. It now gives +100% garrison health, +100% planet fortification strength, +100% defensive army damage and +100% defensive army morale. Nemesis Doctrine: this is a new tradition that replaces Never Surrender for machine empires, devouring swarms and fanatic purifiers. It gives +20% damage against space creatures and +5% damage against fallen/awakened empires and crises. = Expansion Adoption Bonus: changed to unlock private colony ships (instead of the prosperity tradition Trans-Stellar Corporations) for non-gestalt consciousness empires. For gestalt consciousness empires the adoption bonus is -75% colony ship upkeep. A New Life (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): removed the +1 pop bonus, which was moved to a technology. Now gives +50% migration speed for non-gestalt consciousness empires. Spawning Frenzy (hive-mind empires only): was renamed and the +1 pop bonus was replaced with +75% colony development speed for gestalt consciousness empires. Automated Colonization Units (machine empires only): same as above (+75% colony development speed). Harmony The Greater Good (non-purifier empires): bonus was changed (was unrest mitigation). Now gives +20% governing ethics attraction and +25% edict duration bonus. The Greater Good (fanatic-purifiers empires): bonus was changed, now gives +20% governing ethics attraction and -25% resettlement cost. Finisher Bonus: changed to +30% monthly influence bonus. Synchronicity Organic Intermediaries (hive-mind empires only): Was renamed The Greater Will, and instead of giving unrest reduction it gives +33 edict duration bonus. Organic Intermediaries (machine empires only): Was renamed Autonomous Minds, and instead of giving unrest mitigation it gives +1 leader skill levels (this bonus was moved from the versatility tree). Drone Networks: Was renamed The Integrated Self, and instead of giving an unfitting -20% building cost bonus, it gives -33% leader influence cost. Finisher Bonus: changed to +30% monthly influence bonus. Supremacy Adoption Bonus: moved the +20% border increase to the finisher bonus and replaced it with +25% naval capacity. War Games (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): gives +2 levels to generals as well. Three-Dimensional Awareness (hive-mind empires only): same as above. Combat Variable Mitigation (machine empires only): same as above. Master Shipwrights (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): removed previous bonus (+10% naval capacity and ship build speed) and replaced these with a +20% ship HP bonus (global). Organic Architecture (hive-mind empires only): same as above. Modular Hull Templates (machine empires only): same as above. Warrior Mindset (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): added +25% army build speed and -25% army build cost bonuses (on top of the original +25% army damage). Hunter Exoskeletons (hive-mind consciousness empires only): was renamed Hive Warrior Forms and its icon was changed. Added +25% army build speed and -25% army build cost bonuses (on top of the original +25% army damage). Electronic Warfare (machine empires only): same as above. Prosperity Standard Construction Templates (non-machine empires only): removed the building speed bonus. Increased the ship build speed bonus to 25% (was 15%). Mass-Produced Hulls (machine empires only): same as above. Administrative Operations (non-machine empires only): now includes both the old -10% building upkeep reduction bonus, and the -10% ship upkeep costs from fleet logistics corps. Superconductive Power Transmission (machine empires only): same as above. Fleet Logistics Corps (non-machine empires only): bonus changed to -33% ship upgrade cost. Automated Underway Replenishment (machine empires only): same as above. Trans-stellar Corporations (non-gestalt consciousness empires only): no longer unlocks private colony ship - which was moved to the expansion tree, but now gives -10% consumer goods cost. Hive Warrior Forms (hive-mind empires only): was renamed Economical Mindset and its bonus was replaced to -10% consumer goods cost, or -10% robot upkeep costs for machine empires. Finisher Bonus: Replaced the consumer cost reduction with -25% civilian station (including spaceports, mining, research and observation stations but excluding outposts) upkeep cost reduction bonus.